


Shep in Uniform

by Cristina, Enigel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristina/pseuds/Cristina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2006, and the Powers-That-Be still hadn't provided us with John Sheppard in Air Force uniform.</p><p>Cristina decided to take matters into her own hands. Enigel was (willingly) roped into giving the finishing touches.</p><p>We hazily remember who did what, but we had a good time resizing heads and petting Shep's neck lovingly with the mouse pointer. Later, TPTB did give fandom Shep-in-uniform, but remember - we were the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shep in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cameron Mitchell's body lovingly used and not harmed in the making of this manip.


End file.
